Reducing the pH of food products by the addition of an edible acid to preserve against microbiological spoilage is well known. Such a method for preserving food is often referred to as "pickling" or "acid preservation". This method of preservation is common for uncooked foods such as olives, cucumbers, peppers and other raw vegetables. This method is well suited for foods where a tart flavor is desired, such as pickles, salad dressings, relishes and the like.
The preservation of starchy foodstuffs by the addition of an edible acid has been accomplished. Although enhanced shelf-stability is obtained, there are drawbacks. Foodstuffs so preserved exhibit a tart, sour taste due to the presence of the acid. This is acceptable for some food preparations such as cold pasta and potato salads with dressings having an acidic pH. It is recognized that to expand the versatility of acid-preserved starchy foodstuffs, the sour taste contributed by the acid used must be avoided.
For example, Tiberio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,478, teaches the use of fumaric acid in combination with acetic acid to preserve dressings for salad having a lower perceived tartness. In addition, Saitoh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,772, disclose the use of salt with citric or lactic acid to improve the palatability of cooked, acid-preserved, wheat flour based alimentary pastes. Although an improvement in taste is alleged, Saitoh et al. admit that the product exhibits a detectable sourness, although weakened, at column 4, line 15 of the patent.
It remains desirable to provide an acid-preservation system for cooked starchy foodstuffs, particularly alimentary pastes, rice and potatoes, while avoiding, minimizing or overcoming the sour taste of the acid utilized.